Apollon pour deux euros ? Bonne affaire !
by Kkwt
Summary: Une pièce de 2 euros plus un distributeur égal une canette de Coca ? Pas sûr... ! BXE/AXJ/RXE/EXC


**_Bonsoir ! _**

**_Non, pas un nouveau chapitre de "La correspondante" mais juste un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête ! Rien d'extraordinaire, rien de bien original mais voilà :) Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y aura une suite ni même si ça donnera lieu à une véritable fanfiction mais pourquoi pas :) Tout dépend de l'accueil aussi !C'est très court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez :)  
_**

**_Si je poste ça, c'est aussi pour vous faire patienter un peu ! Le POV R.P du chapitre 6 de "la correspondante" est écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout recopier sur l'ordinateur ! Faites moi part de vos suggestions pour ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe dans le chapitre 7, niveau situation embarassantes :p lol_**

**_Bon ! Je vais vous laisser lire ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère de tout coeur que vous apprécierez, laissez moi vos avis mais surtout vos critiques ! _**

**_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part des éventuelles fautes ! _**

**_A très très vite sur "la correspondante" :)_**

**_Je vous embrasse_**

**_Laura_**

* * *

- Foutu machine ! Piège à innocents ! Ca t'amuse de faire enrager de pauvres âmes sans défense ? Ah, tu dis rien ?! Bah t'as bien raison ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

Je donnais un coup rageur sur la face vitrée du distributeur. Cette satanée machine venait de me manger ma pièce !

- Bella ? Ce n'est qu'une machine ! Calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ? mais j'ai plus de pièce maintenant ! Comment je fais pour aller chercher un gadget inutile à la tirette maintenant hein ? Explique-moi puisque tu es si maligne !

- T'auras qu'à aller à la tirette une autre fois ! De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Etre en retard le jour de la rentrée c'est plutôt mauvais genre non ?!

- Mais ... mais Alice !

Elle m'agrippa le bras, m'empêchant toute riposte supplémentaire et commença à me tirer vers les escaliers.

- Excusez-moi ? Je crois avoir compris que vous aviez un soucis avec le distributeur ?

Alice se retourna, ayant apparemment oublié qu'elle me tenait, ce qui fait que je suis presque tombée ! Je n'avais pas envisagé le fait qu'elle bouge si rapidement !

Lorsque je fus sûre de mon équilibre je levais les yeux vers la voix. Wow. Okay, est-ce que c'était mon premier jour de fac ou mon premier jour à Top Model Land ? Nan parce que quelle serait l'explication plus plausible pour que ce grand blond aux yeux turquoise soit devant nous ?!

Alice s'était figée à côté de moi.

- Euh...

Hum... elle devait vraiment être sous le choc ! Je lui donnais un coup de coude et toussota pour masquer le petit cri de surprise qui franchit ses lèvres.

- En fait c'est ma copine, Bella, qui a un problème. La machine lui a mangé sa pièce de deux euros et du coup elle enrage, d'une part parce qu'elle n'a pas sa dose de glucose et d'autre part parce que, elle ne peut plus aller faire mumuse avec la tirette comme une gosse de trois ans.

Je t'en pris Alice, démonte moi ! Et fais comme si j'étais pas là surtout !

En attendant, Super Beau Mec, plus connu sous le nom de SBM, avait l'air sous le charme, complètement envoûté le gars. Ohé ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Bon Alice, et si on y allait ? On va être en retard, tu te rappelles ? La fac, la rentrée, les cours tout ça tout ça ...

Elle fit un léger hochement de tête, totalement dans ses rêveries.

- Alice ! Allez !

Je lui tirais le bras et elle secoua la tête. Enfin, madame se donnait la peine de sortir de sa transe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était moi la rêveuse normalement !

Elle finit par se mettre en marche, tellement doucement que s'en était presque comique !

- Mais attendez ! Vous voulez pas récupérer votre pièce ? Ou au moins le truc que vous avez demandé ?

SBM a de nouveau frappé, en quatre dixièmes de secondes, Alice était de nouveau face à lui. Il lui avait collé un aimant ou quoi ? J'l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

- Tu saurais comment faire ?

Elle papillonna des yeux. Un peu plus et elle se collait contre lui en murmurant "mon héro" d'une voix suave. Dois-je lui rappeler que _Bje _suis la principale concernée ? Après tout, c'est _moi_ qui ait perdu deux euros ! Et c'est _elle_ qui n'a pas voulu attendre deux minutes, ayant trop peur d'être en retard ! Regardez-là moi maintenant, à suivre SBM jusqu'au distributeur en gloussant comme une adolescente pré-pubère. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, Alice me faisait peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait là ?!

- Euh... Alice ? Ouhou ! Je suis là !

Elle se retourna, un sourire niais collé à ses lèvres. Elle articula silencieusement un "il est trop canon !" avant de reporter son attention sur M. Super Beau. Hum... _super_. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?!

Je regardais autours de moi, mon regard se fixant finalement sur la tirette. On se serait cru dans un film, tout le monde était flou mis à part cette grosse boule pleine de gadget qui semblait rayonner et m'appeler d'une vois enchanteresse._ "Bella... viens à moi..." _

- Eh Bella ! Regarde !

Je tournais vivement la tête, et mon regard fit la mise au point sur la main d'Alice où étincelait une pièce de deux euros. _Ma_ pièce de deux euros.

- Jasper m'a dit que le distributeur coinçait souvent mais, il a une super technique...

Elle avait dit son nom presque religieusement. Jasper. Je préférais Super Beau Mec... mais bon, Jasper était peut-être plus facile à porter ?

Je levais donc les yeux vers _Jasper_ et le vit qui se grattait la nuque nerveusement.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je lui fit un grand sourire et il se gratta de plus belle.

-Oh ! Euh... je t'en pris vraiment, ce n'est rien !

Il fit un petit sourire gêné qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace.

- Je vais pouvoir laisser libre cours à mon immaturité maintenant ! A moi les cadeaux !

- Oh ! Toi aussi tu aimes les tirettes ?

- J'adore ça ! Ca me rappelle mon enfance !

Jasper rit et Alice me fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait _encore_ ?!

- Tu es comme Edward alors !

Edward ? C'est qui ça ?

Il dut voir que j'avais l'air perplexe. Il regarda tout autours de lui, l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

- Mais où est-il passé encore cet idiot ?... Ah ! Le voilà !

Il pointa du doigt la tirette. _Hein ?_

- Il est complètement fou de ces trucs-là ! D'ailleurs, il a toujours plein de monnaie sur lui, au cas où il croiserait une machine de ce genre !

Je tournais la tête vers M. Perfection pour voir s'il se moquait de moi ou quelque chose de ce genre. Me parlait-il vraiment de la tirette ? Il avait baptisé la tirette ? Ce mec avait de sérieux problèmes si vous voulez mon avis... Je devrais peut-être mettre en garde Alice ? C'est vrai qu'elle a un véritable don pour attirer les mecs bizarres. Il y a eu ce type là, officiellement il avait dit à Alice avoir 25 ans... officieusement c'était une autre histoire ! Et l'autre là, il paraissait normal, mais il s'est mit à offrir des trucs vraiment étrange... une combinaison en latex par exemple... !

- Regardez-le, un vrai gosse !

Les yeux de SBM étaient toujours pointés dans la même direction et son regard paraissait attendri, bien qu'un peu condescendant.

Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers l'endroit qu'il avait pointé plus tôt et je le vis. _Edward_. Ses parents auraient mieux fait de l'appeler Apollon. Ce mec était un dieu. Sans rire. Il avait une allure folle, élégante et vaguement dandy. Le voir s'échiner à tourner la roue de la tirette cassait un peu son apparence de prince cool et détaché, de tombeur. SBM avait raison, on aurait dit un gosse le jour de Noël !

- Bella ? Bella ! BELLA !!

Je tournais la tête vers la voix agaçante qui perturbait mon observation.

- Quoi _Alice_ ?!

- Oh ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton toi ! On va être en retard je te signale !

Ah parce que _maintenant_ elle se souciait d'être en retard ?! Quand elle dévorait des yeux M. Perfection, pas de problèmes, mais si c'est moi ! Oulala ! Ca va plus du tout ! Pff... je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour la supporter quelques fois.

- Ca va, on y va !

Je me retournais, grincheuse, et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Bien entendu, Alice n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore ?! Je jetais un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Bah bien sûr, prends ton temps surtout petit troll ! Et vas-y que je te sourie, et que je tripote mes cheveux. Pfiou, enfin ! La voilà !

- On dirait que tu faisais des adieux pour plusieurs années là ! Tu vas le revoir hein ! Il va pas s'évanouir dans la nature !

- Bella ... il est tellement... tellement ... tu as vu ses yeux ? Et sa voix ? Et son sourire... oh ! son sourire...

Elle soupira d'aise, totalement ailleurs. Puis elle secoua la tête et passa son bras sous le mien.

- D'ailleurs, son copain n'est pas mal non plus hein ?!

Ah ! Enfin je la retrouvais !

- Ca c'est clair ! Apollon et Aphrodite ont eu un gosse, voilà le résultat !

Alice éclata de rire.

- Bon ! Un peu de concentration ! Tu te rappelles où est l'amphi ?

- Il faut descendre cet escalier non ?

- Descendre ? T'es sûre ? ... Il me semblait que c'était à l'étage plutôt ... Arf ! On aurait du moins rire et plus écouter quand on nous a fait visité la fac !


End file.
